Please Don't Tell Anybody
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have something new in Naruto apartment


RATE NYA M +

Dedicated to someone yang mungkin masih marah... OH YA KALAU MARAHAN AMA ORANG LAIN HARUS KURANG DARI TIGA HARI YA... JANGAN LEBIH... ENTAR DOSANYA KE BERTAMBAH KE GW... Cerita ini gw buat untuk menggantikan cerita "just this"...

Gw harap para pembaca tidak protes dan kecewa silahkan menikmati...

**NOTE: Ehh ini cerita bener-bener lemon dan +... so please yang di bawah umur untuk tidak membaca cerita ini (Selama gw nggak liat.. emang gw bisa tau siapa aja yang baca cerita ini?? Ya baca silakan tapi gw tunggu review dari kalian BRAT)**

NEWS: Film Naruto Shippuden edisi 60 sudah dapat kalian download di homepage gw secara free dan gratis (no need payment and member) download aja... bener-bener free...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik Naruto, sedangkan cerita ini milik gw...**

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review

* * *

**PLEASE, DON'T TELL ANYBODY**

Author: UcupNeptune alias Hola-Ucup-Disini

"Hoooaaaahhhh, nyenyak sekali tidur aku semalam" gumam Naruto sambil 'melek-melek ayam'. Naruto memandang ke sekitar kamarnya. Ruangannya memang selalu berantakan. Ada bekas mangkok ramen, sendok, baju kotor, boxer yang kotor, kertas, plastik, puntung rokok (emangnya aruto ngerokok ya?? itu mah gw yang ngerokok), kertas-kertas dan gulungan-gulungan scroll yang berserakan dilantai. 'Waduh berantakan sekali kamar ini' pikir Naruto.

Naruto bergegas menuju kulkasnya untuk mengambil boks susu cair putih. Kemudian dia duduk di ruang makan. Lalu membuka plastik roti dan memakannya ditemani segelas susu putih yang dingin.

"Acara hari ini apa ya?" gumam Naruto yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Mungkin acara hari ini dimulai dengan mandi pakai air hangat" Naruto tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Ketika Naruto mandi, Sakura datang. "Dasar pemalas" gumam Sakura dengan kesal seperti menyaksikan 'kapal pecah' di kamar Naruto.

'Mumpung orangnya lagi mandi, ya berbaik sedikitlah buat dia. Apalagi selama ini dia sangat baik kepadaku, walaupun agak mengganggu. Tapi dia nggak terlalu kelewatan mengganggunya' pikir Sakura.

'Apa mengajak kencan itu mengganggu ya?' inner Sakura ikut bertanya.

'Ya buat aku sih, he-eh, sangat mengganggu' jawab Sakura.

'Kamu dah sinting ya? Masa' Cuma ngajak kencan saja dibilang mengganggu. Lagiankan kamu tidak punya pacar. Kenapa nggak terima Naruto saja sih. Walaupun dia bodoh, tapikan _nggak banget-banget_. Lumayan punya gandengan' inner Sakura menasehati.

"Heh, aku tuh nggak buta-buta amat. Dia bukan tipe aku tau" Sakura teriak sambil menaruh gulungan-gulungan ke rak terdekat.

"Sakura-chan, kamu ngomong sama siapa?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sakura menoleh dan mengamati tubuh Naruto yang hanya dililit dengan handuk. Rambut kuningnya masih basah karena air. Tetesan-tetesan air mengalir di dadanya yang bidang. Perutnya yang datar, kotak-kotak (sterg kata orang Betawi bilang) dan ditumbuhi oleh rambut-rambut halus membuat Sakura menahan napas. Otot-otot yang kekar dari tangannya Naruto membuat Sakura ingin menyentuhnya.

"Sakura-chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura tetap memandangi tubuh Naruto.

'Ingin sekali aku menyentuh tubuh itu' pikir Sakura.

'Aku juga' inner Sakura setuju dengan pikiran Sakura.

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan melambaikan tangan di depan mukanya Sakura. "Woy, Sakura-chan" Naruto menyapa tapi tak ada balasan.

Karena Sakura hanya diam membisu, Naruto menyentuh pundaknya. Sakura kaget dan "SHANNAROOO" dipukulnya Naruto hingga terpental ke pintu depan apartemen Naruto.

"Ittai, kamu kenapa sih Sakura? Emangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Naruto yang mengelus-ngelus pipinya sendiri.

Naruto tidak sadar kalau handk kamar mandinya lepas. Pemandangan asli dari tubuh telanjang Naruto disaksikan Sakura secara langsung dari apartemennya Naruto. Mimik muka Sakura langsung berubah, kini wajahnya Sakura bertambah merah. Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Na-Naruto se-segeralah ber-berpakaian. Ka-kamu ng-gak nyadar apa?" kata Sakura yang nadanya agak bergetar.

"Hah?" Naruto tersadar akan tubuhnya yang sudah tak tertutupi apa-apa.

"Go-gomen sakura-chan" jawab Naruto singkat.

Naruto segera berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menutupi kebanggaan kelaki-lakiannya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti "Sa-Sakura-chan, err kalau kamu berdiri disitu gimana aku bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. Apa kamu mau memperhatikan aku mengganti pakaian?".

"Ohh, iya ba-baiklah aku akan ke ruang makanmu" jawa Sakura yang segera berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan yang tepat berada di samping kamar Naruto.

Niatan Naruto ingin pergi ke kamarnya berhenti. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

'Mungkin ini akan terjadi dalam seumur hidup gw. Kapan lagi akan ada kesempatan kaya' gini lagi' pikir Naruto.

'Gw setuju Naruto' jawab si Kyuubi yang ada dalam perut Naruto.

'Apalagi gw' inner Naruto ikut-ikutan ngomong.

'Gw juga Naruto. Suasana mendukung nih, tenang aja gw bantu loe. Gw tambahin nafsu bejat loe' setannya Naruto juga mendukung pikiran Naruto.

'Yossh, gw bergerak sekarang' Naruto tersenyum bejat dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah Sakura.

Dengan waktu yang tak begitu lama, Naruto menggapai tubuhnya Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan belum sempat menghindar sudah terpojok ke dinding ruang makan. Naruto segera membelai rambut Sakura dari arah belakang, lalu mencium leher Sakura yang panjang dan jenjang. Sakura hanya melenguh pelan.

"Ahhh, SSttt. Na-Naruto, a-pa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang bergetar merasakan sensasi yang dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Naruto terus melakukan aktivitasnya. menciumi seluruh leher Sakura. Tangan kanannya Naruto mulai aktif sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura dan dadanya Naruto menahan tubuhnya Sakura agar tetap menghadap tembok dan tidak berontak. Tangan kanan Naruto menjalari seluruh tubuh Sakura. Mulai dari rambut, wajah, punggung Sakura yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan terkhir mendarat di pantat (maaf nih pake bahasa blak-blakan. abis author nggak tau kata-kata lainnya.. hehehehe) Sakura. Naruto meremas bagian itu, sehingga membuat Sakura berteriak tertahan.

"Na-Naruto, s-stop. Hen-hentikan kataku" Sakura berteriak ke Naruto.

Naruto tetap tidak menggubrisnya, malah Naruto makin berani. Tangan kirinya Naruto mulai mengangkat rok yang biasa Sakura pakai. Dia mencoba meraih ke arah bagian yang menjadi sensasi semua pria. Sakura akhirnya menikmati ciuman dan aktivitas dari tangan Naruto. Sakura membuka kedua kakinya untuk memberikan ruang aktivitas tangan kiri Naruto.

"Ugh mmm sshhttt" hanya suara itu yang terdengar dari mulut Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, apakah kamu menikmati yang aku lakukan?" bisik Naruto di telinga kiri Sakura.

"Mmm, Na-Naru-to" Sakura hanya mengatakan itu dan disertakan anggukan kepala Sakura.

Tangan kiri Naruto terus membelai bagian tengah kewanitaan Sakura secara pelan dan lembut.

"Mmm shhstt MMMmmm Ugh" Sakura terus mengerang seperti itu.

Erangan Sakura membangkitkan tenaga "sang jantan" Naruto. Bagaikan kuda liar yang berontak, "sang jantan" berdiri tegak layaknya tiang bendera. Menyentuh pinggul Sakura yang lumayan cukup untuk wanita.

Sakura merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang keras dipinggulnya. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi lemas tidak berdaya bergerak ke belakang untuk menggapai benda itu. Dipegangnya benda itu, diremas dengan lembut agar tidak menyakiti Naruto.

Naruto mengetahui reaksi Sakura. Dia sekarang melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikkan tubuh Sakura. Setelah dibalikkan tubuh Naruto tetap menekan tubuh Sakura ke arah tembok. Wajah mereka berdua kini berhadapan. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya. Bibir mereka kini bersentuhan.

Ciuman pertama hanya sebuah kecupan. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya yang berlangsung hanya 2 menit. Lalu ciuman selanjutnya datang dari kesikapan agresif Sakura. Ciuman ini sangat bernafsu. Lidah Sakura menjulur untuk membuka bibir Naruto. Naruto membuka bibirnya. Mereka berdua saling melumat. Sakura sangat menikmati keadaan ini.

Tangan Naruto yang tadi tidak beraksi, kembali beraksi. tangan kiri Naruto bergerak ke arah kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutupi kain pink CD Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto bergerak ke arah daya tarik seorang perempuan, yaitu dada sebelah kiri. Sakura pun ikut menyumbangkan aksi. Tangan kanan Sakura melingkar di leher Naruto dan tangan kirinya membelai "sang jantan".

"Mmmpf mmm cph cph" begitulah sura dari kedua mulut insan yang sedang bernafsu.

Tangan kiri Naruto merasakan kain CD Sakura telah basah. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sakura-chan aku lepas ya CD kamu. Biar nggak basah semuanya" bisik Naruto yang kedua matanya menatap dalam ke kedua mata Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan kedua tangannya terkulai lemas ke samping badannnya. Kedua tangan Naruto menurunkan Rok pink Sakura dan CD pink Sakura.

Kini Sakura hanya mengenakan pakaian saja tanpa bawahan. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah, melihat Naruto yang telah melepas CD nya. Naruto memandangi kebagian kewanitaannya Sakura.

'Rambutnya halus. Sepertinya Sakura merawat bagian kewanitaannya dengan baik' pikir Naruto.

"Na-Naru-to, ja-jangan memandangi aku seperti itu. A-aku malu" pesan Sakura.

"Baiklah, summan Sakura" kata Naruto singkat.

Kini mereka berciuman kembali. Naruto meneruskan aksi seperti tadi. Aksi mereka berlangsung selama 15 menit. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura mengejang, kedua kaki Sakura mengapit tangan kiri Naruto.

"Ugh agh, Na-Na-Na-ru-u-to-o-o" Sakura teriak tertahan.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto innocent.

"Mmm ssshhttt, Na-Naruto aku klimaks" jawab Sakura yang bersemu merah dan kini dia bersandar lemas terduduk di lantai ruangan makan.

'Naruto, ayo lanjutkan terus aksimu. Saatnya aksi yang begitu penting' Kyuubi berbisik di pikiran Naruto.

'Iya bener tuh Naruto. Lagian kaya'nya Sakura dah siap tuh' inner Naruto setuju dengan pendapat kyuubi.

'Naruto-kun, kamu sudah siap kebagian yang sangat menyenangkan? Ayoo do it. Yo-yo N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N go Naruto' setan Naruto membuat yel-yel semangat bak cheerleader buat Naruto.

Naruto terduduk di depan Sakura dan membuka kedua lutut Sakura. Naruto memajukan posisi duduknya untuk merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada Sakura. Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kamu siap?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku siap, tapi pelan-pelan ya Naruto. A-aku masih virgin" jawab Sakura yang sudah terliputi nafsu.

'Sakura kamu akan menjadi satu dengan Naruto dan kamu akan mencapai suatu kepuasan yang belum kamu rasakan. SHANNARO' inner Sakura berpendapat.

Naruto mempersiapkan "sang jantan" untuk memasuki lorong sempit dan belum terjamah orang lain. Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba tetapi selalu melesat ke kanan dan kiri. Sakura memang menikmati aksi Naruto, tetapi dia kecewa kenapa selalu tidak berhasil. Dengan inisiatif dan aksi agresifnya, Sakura membantu Naruto. tangan kanan Sakura membuka belahan kewanitaannya dan tangan kirinya memegang "sang jantan" mengarahkan ke lorong itu.

Naruto memperhatikan aksi itu dan terbukti. Kini kepala dari "sang jantan" telah melesak masuk ke lorong itu. Memang butuh waktu lama, kira-kira lima menit. Naruto merasakan jepitan yang hangat dan lumayan sangat rapat serta begitu licin dari dinding-dinding lorong itu.

Naruto terus memacu pergerakannya. "Sang jantan" terus melakukan perperangan secara bergerilya, perlahan-lahan melesak maju dan pasti.

"Ugh mmfff, Na-Naruto please pelan-pelan. Sakit neh" kata Sakura yang menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit.

"Go-gomen Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto singkat.

Naruto menarik "sang jantan" perlahan dan memajukan perlahan. senti demi senti ukuran dari "sang jantan" telah masuk dan kini tinggal 1/4 lagi ukuran dari sang jantan yang belum masuk.

Naruto merasakan halangan di dalam lorong tersebut. Naruto tidak mau mengambil pusing dan karena minimnya pengetahuan tentang pengetahuan sex dan bagian-bagian kelamin wanita, Naruto mendorongnya dengan keras. Memang "sang jantan" telah melesak semuanya ke lorong itu, tapi aktivitas Naruto membuat Sakura teriak kencang dan menangis.

"AKHHHH NARUTOOOO, PLEASE STOPPP. IT'S VERY HURT. STOP YOUR AKTIVITY PLEASE... HIKS-HIKS-HIKS" Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sakura-chan, gomen. Aku hentikan gerakanku" kata NAruto yang menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu membelai Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura masih se-senggukkantapi menikmati belaian Naruto. Lima menit Naruto tidak melakukan aktivitasnya, Sakura memberikan aba-aba. Dia menggerkkan pinggulnya perlahan dan membuat "sang jantan" yang masih didalam lorong terdorong maju dan mundur.

Naruto merasakannya, dan mulai memosisikan Sakura terlentang di lantai yang dingin tanpa alas apa-apa. Sakura tidak merasakan dinginnya lantai, yang dia rasakan adalah kehangatan yang sungguh membuai dalam nafsu di dalam lorong kewanitaannya. Naruto kini berposisi di atas Sakura. Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan belakang.

Kegiatan ini berlangsung selama 30 menit yang diakhiri dengan lengkuhan panjang Sakura dan Naruto.

"OHH NA-NARUTO A-AKU SAM-PAIIII. OOOHHHHH... SSSHHHTTT MMMMM" lengkuhan Sakura mengisi ruangan makan Naruto.

"SA-SAKU-RA-CHAN A-AKU JU-JUGA MAU PIPISSSS... OHHHH... " begitu juga Naruto melenguh dengan keras, tidak perduli ada yang mendengar ataupun tidak.

"NA-NA-NARU-TOO JA-JANGAN DI-DALAM AKKHHHHH, JANGANNN" Sakura terlambat, dia merasakan cairan panas di dalam rahimnya.

Sakura menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya agar "sang jantan" tidak melepaskan semua cairan itu ke dalam rahimnya.

Sayang sekali, Sakura tidak dapat melepaskannya. Kini semua cairan itu telah memenuhi rahim Sakura.

"Na-Naruto, kenapa kamu memasukan semuanya?" tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Sakura menangis lagi. Naruto bertanya ke Sakura "Memangnya kenapa Sakura? Sepertinya pipisku tidak membahayakan kamu" kata Naruto yang memang sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang hubungan sexual.

"Naruto, baka. Pipismu bisa membuat aku hamil tau. Aku sekarang dalam masa subur. hiks-hiks-hiks" Sakura menjawab sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Hah, kalau kamu hamil aku akan bertanggungjawab Sakura-chan" Naruto membelai rambut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan matanya menatap Sakura dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku harap kamu memegang janjimu Naruto. Satu hal lagi Naruto. Please don't tell any body that we have fun like this. Please promise for me" Sakura berharap penuh dengan Naruto.

"Aku berjanji Sakura-chan" Naruto kemudian mencium Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Mereka berduapun tertidur dengan gaya seperti itu. "Sang jantan" masih berada di dalam lorong Sakura.

finish

* * *

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review

* * *


End file.
